1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to communication systems and components and related methods of operation. More particularly the present invention is directed to antenna systems for wireless networks and related operation and control methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
To optimize signal transmission and reception coverage in wireless markets, systems operators deploy several different antenna types. These antennas differ in the down tilt pointing angle, the azimuth pointing angle, and the coverage beamwidth. Some modern antennas include electrical and mechanical means of adjusting some or all three of these critical antenna parameters. Wireless systems operators often have difficulty during antenna installation, subsequent adjustment, and during normal operation in determining if antenna performance parameters are correctly set and maintained over time. Improper antenna performance leads to poor coverage and hence customer complaints. Currently antenna adjustments often require a site visit and perhaps climbing the antenna tower to insure proper alignment.
Accordingly, many current antenna systems and in particular adjustable antenna systems have either been operated at less than optimal operating parameters over time or had undesirably high maintenance costs.